yo mama!
by frenchfrypsycho
Summary: zuko and katara get into a yo mama fight! i'm board so i made up somethin stupid...
1. Chapter 1

It was wet and rainy outside and katara and zuko were stuck inside a dark cave. "can you please light a fire?." said katara bringing her knees up to her chest. "no." said zuko. "why not?." "because." "oh. i get it you want me to freeze to death!." "no thats it! i just don't want to firebend right now water witch!." "whatever." then katara walked over to the other side of the cave. "yo mama..." katara mumbled under her breath. " what did you say!." "i said yo mama!." (**here comes the fight)**

zuko: well yo mama so dumd she got hit by a parked car! (**your welcome to use these jokes)**

katara: yo mama so fat when she went for a swim in the ocean all the whales started to sing we are family!

zuko:yo mama so dumb if i gave her a penny to buy a brain i'd get change back!

katara:yo mama so ugly when she went to the zoo the monkeys said "damn how'd you get out so fast!."

zuko:yo mama so fat she uses the state of texas as a tanning bed!

katara: yo mama so fat she uses a boomerang as a belt!

zuko:yo mama so fat when she went to get a checkup at the doctors they declared her a new species of whale!

katara: yo mama so fat when she got on the scale to check her weight it said to be continued!

zuko and katara: yo mama so old when she brest fead you nothin came out but powder!

zuko and katara both were clean out of jokes. (i know more but i'll save those for chappie 3) then after about 2 minutes of silence they both broke out laughing.

well that's it for this chappie! your more than welcome to use these jokes! bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**i have a lot of peeps i want to dedicate this chappie to! and sorry it got messed up... (does sweat drop) so here are the peeps! AmericanGirl101, I'm on caffinee (not cocaine), Shadowdog, and shojobutterfly! thanks for the great jokes you guys! i'll use them in this chapter!**

**CHAPTER 2:**

Katara and zuko both kept laughing until Zuko finally realized what he was doing, then he stopped. "whats wrong with you? you hardley laugh, and when you do you act like it's a crime!." "you wouldn't understand your a stupid water witch like your mother!." **(here we go again!.)**

katara: yo mama so dumb she waited for the stop sign to turn green!

zuko: yo mama so dumb when she went to the super bowl she bought a spoon!

katara: when yo mama goes shopping she looks in the drapes isle!

zuko: yo mama so stupid she thought a rice bowl was made of rice!

katara: yo mama so fat when she jumped on a pogo stick she went strraight to china!

zuko: yo mama so fat she from both sides of the family!

katara and zuko: yo mama so poor when i went to get a paper plate from the cabinet she went "who's tearing down the drapes!."

they were both out of jokes again!

both: we did it again!

both: stop!

both:no you!

both: i said you!

both: (they both waited a few minutes ) floppinflugion!

both: whatever!

the rest of thejokes will be for chapter 3 ! byez! R&R


	3. Chapter 3

**hey i've finally got to update this. I've just been sooooooooooo busy! well on to the story!**

****

Zuko and Katara both had their arms crossed. And kept shooting nasty glares at each other. then they both huffed and went to their seperate sides of the cave. Katara plopped down and glared at the cave wall. Then she shuddered and tried to blow on the inside of her hands to warm herself up. "will you make a fire already!." she yelled across the cave at zuko. "no." he said drawing on the cave wall with a stick. katara whined. "come on zuko i'm freezing over here!." "deal with it." he said in a casual tone. Katara huffed stood up and walked over to him and plopped down beside him. "zuko.?" she said in a soft voice. he looked over to her and said "what." she then looked in his eyes and said in the softest voice she cold muster. "please build a fire i'm really cold." he looked at her then huffed and got up found a few sticks and started a fire. Katara eagerly plopped down beside zuko while he was stirring the fire. Then they heard a huge BOOM! and a thunderstorm erupted across the sky. "great now what are we suppose to do..." zuko said angerly.. "well we could tell jokes to pass the time. she looked over to him with a smile. "alright what jokes do you know?." "well i know one sokka told me here's how it goes.

**katara: "there was this father with three daughters the first daughter cam up and said "daddy why did you name me rose?." "because when you were born a rose fell on your head so we called you rose." then the second daughter came up and said "daddy why did you name me daisy." "because a daisy fell on your head when you were born so we called you daisy." then the third daughter came up and went "duh..." then the father goes shut-up cinder block." (if you don't get it message me)**

**

* * *

**then zuko busted out laughing and so did katara they both laughed so hard they didn't realize that katara was on top of zuko when they stopped laughing they realized where they were. they both stared into each others eyes intensily. after a few moments they both blushed and went to their seperate sides of the fire.

* * *

i had to put a little fluff in this chappie. think i should put more jokes in the next chappie by the way they will be blonde jokes! (no offensive to blondes i'm one myself) or should the next chappie be about their mothers. (i mean how they died and stuff basically fluff) tell me!**  
**

* * *

**

* * *

**  


* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's taking me soooooo long to put new chapters up but i've been really busy with school and stuff... so this is my gift to you!**

**a lot of people voted for fluff on this chappie so i'm going to do fluff! but for you oeple that like the jokes that's coming up so don't worry! anyway i've heald you up long enough so enjoy this chappie! P.S. READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END VERY IMPORTANT!**

**chapter 4:**

katara and zuko had sat on oppisite sides of the fire for a while till they both fell asleep. Katara was tossing and turning while zuko was sound asleep.

_katara's dream:_

_katara was outside playing with sokka on a cold bright day in the southren tribe. "sokka look what i can do!." yelled an energetic 5 year old katara. sokka turned around only to be pummled by three tiny snow balls. Sokka fell backwards and ontop of a penguin. "hey!." yelled an angry 6year old sokka. Katara just giggled some more. But that didn't last long. Black snow started to fall from the sky onto the angel white snow. Katara walked over to sokka very shalkily. "sokka what's going om?." "i don't know." said a scared sokka.juts then they saw their mother running towards them. "SOKKA KATARA INSIDE THE TENT NOW!." their mother yelled. she pushed them inside the tent with their grandmother. "mommy..." katara's mother got on her knees in front of her two children."katara look at me we don't have much time the firenation is coming and i want you to stay safe." she then took off her necklace and placed it in her palm. "take this it will give you much courage." she then hugged her. "sokka take this when you get older give this to the wman you love." their mother pulled out a blue water clip out of her hair and gave it to him. She then hugged him and whispered into his ear "keep her safe." she then ran out of the tent right into a firenation man. "well well well look what we have here a water witch to bad i have to kill such beauty." katara's mother just snarled. "unless you comw with me i can keep you safe." said the man grinning "not a chance." said katara's mother proudly. she then drew up a long whip of water and slammed it into the mans chest. he fell backwards onto the now black snow. he stood up brushing himself off. "i'll ask you again come with me look around." he stepped to the side and showed her the scene before her. tents were on fire, children were running away with dolls, mother hiding their children, father and brothers fighting side by side. katara's mother just gasped. "now would you like to come with me?." she turned around toface him. "never i would rather die that betray my tribe and my children!." she yelled. "so be it." then the man aimed a fireball at her stomach enusring a slow death. katara ran out of the tent over to her dead mother. "MOMMY!." katara yelled shaking her mother body. but she just layed there unmoving. "mommy... please wake up." mommy..._

THE CAVE:

"MOM!." katara yelled in her sleep. this woke zuko with a start. he looked over to her and noticed the fire had died. He saw her trying to claw at the cave walls he had to stop her from hurting herself. he jumped up and ran over to her and got on his knees beside her. "katara wake up!." he said shaking her roughly but she wouldn't open her eyes. Zuko had heard of this before doctors described it where they're in auch a deep sleep that they can't wake up. Zuko did what the doctorsd used to do to the patients. he wrapped his arms around katara pinning her arms to her side. He pressed her to his chest so her face was aganist it. katara wiggiled trying to get out of his very strong embrace. "katara please wake up!." zuko yelled into her ear. just then katara's eyes snapped open. she found her self being embraced by the prince of the firenation. "no let me go your fire nation bastard!." she yelled. "katara stop this now!." zuko yelled. "no you killed my mother let go of me!." katar wiggled till both her arms were free she then started pounding his chest with her fists but it didn't work since he was so built. "katar shhhhh... i'm not going to hurt you..." zuko was surprised at the caring tone of his voice. but he continued to hold her. her punding fists soon turned into weak slaps she then finally stopped pounding his chest and fell inot his warm embrace sobbing while the whole time he whispered sweet things into her ear. katara finally stopped crying after a good 15 minutes. she then looked up into his eyes. "thank you zuko." she said. he looked down into her colbat eyes. "your welcome." he then hugged her again thinking "_am i falling for her?."_

**well i tried to put as much fluff into this chappie as i could so yea...**

**NOW FOR THE IMPROTANT AUTHORS NOTE: FANART WANTED! hey guys i could really use some fanart please it dosen't matter to me how you draw it but please i need some! i would be in your debt if you did it! thanx and have a good day or night! R&R**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my rabbid readers! i'm sooooooo sorry that i have not updated in a while! i just found out that my grandmother has diabeties so you can imagine what i'm going through but that's in the past now i know your waiting on my story so i'll just get on with it! enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 5:**

"_am i falling for her?." _zuko thought inside his head as he still held a crying Katara.He was soon brought out of his thoughts when he felt her shiver in his arms. Zuko looked down at her with a blank expression. "are you cold?." Katara looked up at him with tears still in her eyes. "yes." she nodded her head slowly. "ok i'll get some more firewood you stay here." just then lighting cracked across the jet black sky. "i really don't think you should go out there." katara said getting out of his arms and walking over to the end of the cave. "it looks dangerous." she said as thunder boomed in the air. Zuko got up from his position and stood behind her to where his armor was pressing into her back. "dosen't look so bad to me the only reason why it looks bad to you is because your a weak peasent." zuko said smirking. Katara turned a round and glared at him. "well excuse me!." she said rolling her eyes. "you think you own nature and the world; and you think you can just critizise people at a whim!." she said poking her index finger into his armor. "well i got news for you zuko you can't insult people or speak when it's not nesicarry!." katara said now fuming. zuko looked to the side of the cave. "i know i have already paid the price." he whispered. Katara stepped back a few steps and had a blank expression on her face. "maybe you should go get the firewood." she said. "yea i'll be back." he said then he walked out of the cave.

* * *

"_i know i have already paid the price."_ those words echoed in zuko mind."_way to go zuko you almost told her! smooth."_ "would you just shut-up and leave me alone." zuko mumbled as he picked up a fairly large stick. "_why not just tell her that you play-tea party and wear sun dresses." _"hey! i do not!." zuko yelled into the air._ "your right your uncle does that my bad."_ zuko smacked himself on the forehead. "why are you doing this to me?." zuko said while running his hand down his face. _"admit it you like her. what's not to like she's strong, fast, smart and hasn't she bested you several times?." _"because of the avatar!." _"what the north pole? hmmmmm... if it wasn't for the sun she would have handed you your behind on a silver platter!." _" i don't like her!." zuko shouted while throwing a fire ball into the sky. "_then why were you so keen on keeping her necklace?." _zuko blushed and stammered. he then huffed and went to getting firewood.

* * *

_" i know i have already paid the price."_ those words echoed in katara's ears. "what did he mean by that?." said katara sliding down the cave wall._ "maybe you should try to find out."_ "are you kidding he would roast me!." _"he's never hurt you before has he?." _"well no but that's besides the point." said katara playing with an orb of water. _"then what is the point?."_ "i don't know." said a defeated katara. "i guess i could try to figure out what he means by that."_ "good girl; girl wanna a waterbender snack?." _"shut-up will ya?." then the little voice inside katara's head went away.

* * *

zuko walked back to the cave with a fair amount of stick tucked under one arm and two dead rabbits carried in his hands. "i wonder if i'll ever get back to uncle.?" zuko sighed. just then an arrow flew out of no where and barely missed his arm. another on got caught in his shoulder. zuko dropped the rabbits and sticks and ran to the cave to warn katara.

* * *

**well thanx for reading this chappie! i not sure if i should turn this into a story or not i need your help! thanx.**

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey all i'm soooooooooo sorry i haven't updated in soooooo long! but i've been really busy with school and everything. If you wanna throw bricks at me feel free to. i have to warn you that this chappie is gonna be seriously funny and wacked up! so enjoy and get kleenex!! on to the story!!!!!**

* * *

Zuko panted as he was drawing nearer to the cave. His shoulder protested in pain for him to stop running and using his arms so much. Thunder boomed across the sky and lightning cracked. He saw the thin outline of the cave and made a mad dash for it._ "damn that girl i wouldn't be in this mess."_ A nother arrow shot across the sky and hit him in the shoulder. He growled in pain but keept running.

* * *

_"where in the world is zuko?!!??." _katara thought as she paced around the cave. Lightning cracked across the pitch black sky and katara rubbed her arms. "maybe i should go look for him." katara said. But then she saw red armor coming towards the cave and ran outside to meet him.

* * *

zuko saw katara coming out of the cave and running towards him. "GO BACK IN THE CAVE NOW!." he yelled. Katara ran up to him and saw why he was running she saw the yu-yan archers. "what are they doing here!." katara yelled as she made a water whip that split an arrow in two. "hell if i should know!." zuko protested back as he firebended towards a tree. but he quickly retalitated and drew his should back in pain and fell to the wet ground on his knees. katara turned around and saw him. "what's wrong?." she got on her knees in front of him. "nothing keep fightning.!." zuko yelled in her face. Just as katara stood up an arrow pinned her shirt sleeve to a tree. Then the archers dropped to the ground with their arrows armed at her and zuko. "damn..." zuko mumbled. "_god i'm stupid it's raining and i'm a waterbender! god stupid." _she drew up a thick whip of water form the falling rain but her other sleeve was soon pinned to the tree. "it's no use waterbender." a very cold feminine vocie sneered. "_no it can't be not azula..." _zuko thought in shock. Then a woman dressed in fire armor stepped from behind the archers. She had a cold smile placed on her face and a relentless heart. "i have no more us for my brother you can kill him." she said with a simple wave of her hand. then the archers pulled back thier arrows on thier bows and aimed at zuko just as they were about to fire their arrows... "STOP DON'T!." katara yelled at azula. "why not?." azula asked tilting her head to the side. "because he doesn't deserve to die while injured i thought you were about honor.?." katara questioned equally. Azula looked at the waterbender girl then to her brother that was on the ground in pain. "hmmmmmmm... i see your point." azula said. "what if we have a battle." katara said to her. "oh really what will it be hand to hand combat?." azula said. "nope a blonde joke battle." katara said lifting her head proudly. "_wtf..."_ zuko thought as he looked at azula. azula looked at katara as if she had grown three head and become the avatar all at once. "fine i accpet your...ummm... challenge." azula said. She walked over to katara and pulled the arrows out of her sleeves.

KATARA: " there's a blonde a brunette and a red head all about to be shot and they each have to yell a natural disaster to escape. First up the red head. "ready ,set,...TORNADO!." the red head yelled and the people looked the way she yelled and she escaped. next the brunette. "ready.set...FLOOD!." the burtnette yelled and everybody looked that way and she escaped. Last the blonde... "Read. set... FIRE!." she yelled and everybody fired their guns and shot her."

the yu-yan archers almost doubled over for mtrying not to laugh. "right my turn..."""""

* * *

**hahahahahahahaha! you thoguht i was gonna continue but alas no wait until next time until then! love zutara, fell zuatara, breath zutara!!!!**


End file.
